


There is Strife within the Tempest, But there is Calm in the Eye of the Storm

by AmazonGoddess79



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: probably other characters from the Marvel universe that I haven't gotten to yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonGoddess79/pseuds/AmazonGoddess79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been betrayed by the Chitauri. Loki likes to be in the spotlight but his new direction requires him to work in shadow. Can he accomplish his new goal without revealing himself to the unpredictable Darcy Lewis?<br/>Darcy Lewis can't stop thinking about one of the anonymous informants in her electronic world. They've even gone so far as to have chats that have nothing to do with fighting back against the Chitauri. Darcy wants to feel this person in real life but she can't seem to convince him to meet with her or even send a picture! What's a poor, frustrated girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fan fiction. Ahem. Yeah. . . . . Let's see how this goes ok? I don't have a beta. I can only hope that I'm able to provide the same type of entertainment that so many of you guys have given me since I discovered the wonderful world of fan fiction. I'm open to suggestions and prompts, although truthfully I'm not very tech savvy or very up on some of the terminology used, so bear with me please.

Prologue  
The Chitauri have partially succeeded. They’ve managed to take over Asia, the Middle East and parts of Africa and Europe. North and South America for the most part remain free however political structures have taken a serious hit and there isn’t any real significant faction other than the amalgamation of Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki went AWOL not long after the Chitauri established their empire on Earth. NO one has really seen him, but they think he’s still there, simply being used for his magic by the invaders. The Other and Thanos are not on Earth. A different leader among the Chitauri has emerged and is currently holding the reins of power over their new domain on Earth. The Avengers and most of SHIELD and Stark Industry employees have banded together as a central force in what’s left of New York City. Although there is no formal government structure over the country anymore, there are numerous cells of resistance to the Chitauri, who are still trying to bring the entire planet under their heel. Jane and Darcy are currently in New York working with SHIELD/STARK/AVENGERS. This is slightly AU (obviously) and I’m moving the time frame up to have taken place more recently than the movies came out so I don’t accidentally make a pop culture reference that’s out of whack for the timeline. First fanfic and truthfully, I’m terrified, but here goes nothing!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the first one was simply a prologue so here's the first actual chapter. I apologize if it's a little short, but I wanted to get a feel for writing and posting something and see how it goes. Also, because if I don't do it this way, I may get too finicky about completing the entire story before posting.

Darcy rubbed her eyes wearily as she finished her rounds of the tower. It sure seemed as though everything had settled back down as much as it was going to. No one was around other than the few people who had taken over the buildings near Stark tower. Mostly some of the S.H.IELD agents who preferred to have a bit more privacy. It wasn’t as safe as being in the tower, but then again, if the tower got hit, they would have a better chance of survival. Darcy rubbed her eyes again. She had taken to wearing contacts more often than not simply because she was worried about her glasses breaking in the middle of combat. She tried to stay out of the actual fighting as much as possible but better not to take any chances. And Tony had very kindly stocked up on as many contacts in her prescription as he’d been able to get a hold of when everything initially went belly up. Of course, he’d done the same thing for anyone working for him or SHIELD who required a prescription for eyewear but she liked to think that her need for it had prodded the man to think about it in the first place. Supposedly Tony had been trying to find an actual optometrist to move into the tower so they’d have someone on hand if necessary but he was yet to be successful in convincing any of the ones he’d asked to move to New York. Not surprising considering that a good chunk of New York City was decimated. The attack by the Chitauri had led to several riots and many people giving in to their baser urges to pillage and flee. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her with a heavy sigh. God she missed hour long baths right now. Stark had managed to rig enough power and water flow to enable each of them to have two five minute or a single 10 minute shower a day, which is why Darcy had been seriously considering chopping her hair off. Jane already had and Pepper and Natasha already had short enough hair to not make it a big deal but Darcy’s nearly waist length hair was becoming a problem with getting it clean in the short time available under the running water. She could wash it in cold water if need be but she really hated leaning over to only use it on her hair. Cold water on bare skin was a bitch. She stripped down and climbed in anyway. Five minutes later, she was turning off the water and wrapping herself in a towel that was becoming a bit more threadbare each year. At least those piercings that she’d gotten prior to this craziness were turning out to work much better than she thought they would. She turned to examine herself critically in the slightly chipped mirror of her room. With everything that had happened, she was much more toned now than she ever had been in her previous life. She would never be like Jane or Pepper, but Natasha wasn’t the only one turning heads with her curves anymore. Turning away from her reflection with a shrug, she pulled on a fresh pair of cargo pants and a tank top. Strapping her gun and taser to her legs, she headed out to the kitchen area to scrounge up something to eat.   
Hill was already in there, talking to Clint while she was setting up the coffee maker to brew. Darcy walked over towards them and reached around Hill to get into the cupboard and grab a pack of Pop-tarts.   
“Have fun out there Lewis,” Clint asked as she ripped open the foil and began to chow down on the frosted strawberry goodness.   
“Bite me Bird Man,” Darcy replied while she started inhaling the intoxicating scent coming from the coffee maker, “Maria, have I told you that you are a goddess for always being the first one to make coffee after the graveyard shift? You kick ass in the field and the kitchen.” Darcy batted her eyelashes at the woman while pretending to make calf eyes at her, “Seriously, how are you not hooked up with anyone serious when you make such a perfect pot of joe?”  
“Why Darcy, I thought you’d never ask,” Hill replied, her hands pressed over her heart, “Please take me away from all this fighting drudgery and let me make you coffee all day long, I beg you!”  
Darcy started laughing so hard that crumbs fell out of her mouth. Clint rolled his eyes and sighed heavily while he started pulling coffee mugs from the cupboard, “ok you deranged loons, who’s on the roster for the next shift?”  
Darcy reached over to the fridge to grab the clipboard off the side. “We have Coulson, May, a couple of rookies from S.H.I.E.L.D., and a couple of civilians that Tony somehow managed to wrangle into our little army,” she shrugged, “ Thor and Jane are off the next two days after Thor helped to deal with that mess up in Toronto and I’m pretty sure they’re already fused at the skin. They always are after a fight. I didn’t see Steve or Nat though. I know Bruce isn’t here, he’s somewhere in the Mid-West right now. Most of the lower levels are taking responsibility for their own rounds so that we don’t have to oversee all of them. It’s kind of nice not having to be in charge of the noobs anymore,” Darcy looked up with a shrug.   
The coffee finished brewing and Maria poured some into the mugs sitting in front of them. They all still had to process their reports and Darcy still had to do her rounds on the computer with what electronic surveillance she was still able to access from around the world. She was also hoping to get in touch with a couple of the anonymous informants of the network she had managed to get going. At least one of them in particular.   
Maria, Clint and Darcy settled in with their coffee and snacks while filling out their individual reports of their rounds. After finishing, Darcy groaned and stretched. “Okay kids, I have to go monitor the world,” she said as she refilled her mug and headed out the door, Maria and Clint waving absent-mindedly at her as she left. Darcy headed to the computer lounge; well surveillance room was more like it. Between her, JARVIS, and a few other tech savvy types, they were able to continue receiving a bit of satellite feed from around the world. Considering that the Chitauri were a race of space creatures, they hadn’t paid much attention to the big pieces of metal and wire circling the planet. The biggest problem was that a lot of the feeds were disrupted by the strange electronic interference that the Chitauri sent out from their primary base. Darcy was fairly certain that they had no idea that it disrupted the satellite feeds, that was just an inconvenient side effect of whatever it was they were up to over there on the other side of the ocean. Darcy slid into her chair and switched on her computer. She was one of the only ones that worked in this room who had her own. The others rotated out depending on their shifts. However, as Tony had pointed out, she was also the only one who’d been able to bring several people together into a network that would help them stay better informed of how things were going in other parts of the world. She could take her laptop with her when she left the room, but she only did that when she had a scheduled day off. Darcy shook her head, it was kind of funny that they still got scheduled time off each week, but Pepper had insisted that it was the only way to make sure that the ones involved in their resistance efforts didn’t go off the deep end. They had to stay on call the whole time and couldn’t leave the city without prior permission, but overall it was still kind of nice, if a little odd, to maintain the semblance of normality with time off. Darcy quickly skimmed through the different video feeds that she had set up on automatic. They were from satellites in fairly remote places, so she very rarely needed to check them too closely, but she made it a point to check them first and last at each of her shifts. After all, you never knew what might happen. As evidenced by an alien invasion. When nothing jumped out at her from the video feeds, she switched them to the background and logged into one of the remote servers she had access to and brought up her name in the network that she had set up. The information network was still somewhat fragile and sparsely populated, but she was able to contact people in the Middle East, India, Japan, Tunsinia, and several places in Europe. She also had people from South America up through North America, but since they had not yet fallen to the boot of the invading forces, they were not quite as secretive.

She checked in with India, Russia, and Greece since they were available. After that, she browsed through some of the satellite feeds from where the Chitauri were most thickly situated and tried to clean some of it up so she could zoom in some more on them. She was trying to find out who was in charge. Barton was positive that Loki was still in charge and just staying behind closed doors for the time being, but Darcy had discussed Loki with Thor and had grilled both Erik and Barton about what they’d been able to remember of his personality while working for him and it just didn’t add up that he would remain in charge but unseen. Tony tended to agree with her when she brought it up, but since there was no proof to her theory (well, other than non-proof she supposed) there wasn’t really anything to be done about it. When she wasn’t able to do much more with the satellites, she leaned back and brought the video feed sent by some of the agents working further afield up to go through. She put it up and stuck her headphones in her ears. She’d managed to maintain control of her iPod throughout everything, something she was profoundly grateful for because her music seemed to be the one thing that really helped her deal with everything. About half way through her monitoring shift, a screen popped up in the lower left corner, letting her know that another contact was logged into the network. As Darcy pulled it up, she saw that it was her contact from Lithuania. She felt a little thrill go through her, hoping that he’d be able to stay on for awhile this time.   
D – ‘Hey’  
L – ‘I have some news. Expectation of resources at Nepal. 09:50, 2 days from now.’  
D – ‘Any knowledge of what kind of resources?’  
L – ‘foodstuffs and people’  
D – ‘thanks. You always have the best info. You on for a bit?’  
L – ‘yes. In a safe spot currently. How are things on your end?’  
D – ‘slow right now. Others are handling things. I’m still here. Kind of bored really. At least I have my music.’  
L – ‘Really? Any recommendations for this week?’  
Darcy thought for a moment. This was something they had started about a month ago. She had suggested he hear a particular song or artist she liked and somehow he managed to always get a hold of it so he could listen. She hesitated this time though. She’d been listening to some stuff lately that tended to send her imagination to places that were better left to her downtime.   
L – ‘You still there? Did something happen?’  
Darcy couldn’t be sure, but it seemed that there was a slightly panicked vibe coming from the message.   
D – ‘All good, just trying to think of something for you. Been listening to a different mix of stuff than usual.’   
L – ‘Too bad you can’t send the whole playlist’  
Darcy chewed her lip for a moment. While she couldn’t send the playlist, she could still send a few songs from it and see what he thought. . . . Maybe he’d get the idea that way. Darcy had no problems letting a guy know she was into him, but this situation was not as simple as running into the same person several times at the local coffee shop. She hesitated a moment more before deciding screw it.  
D – ‘Well, there’s “Evil Night Together” by Jill Tracy and “Not a Virgin Anymore” by Poe. Those are a couple of them.’  
Darcy sent her message and sat back, waiting to see what happened. There was a long moment before she received a reply.  
L – ‘While I don’t believe that I’ll have trouble figuring out what these songs are about, I’m quite interested to listen to them and hear what, exactly, they say.’  
Darcy laughed, startling one of the other computer geeks working in the room.   
D – ‘Do that and please let me know what you think afterwards. I’ll be back later if you get the chance. I have downtime tomorrow so I’ll be available without the onlookers.’  
With that last bit, Darcy logged off and stood up, stretching. She needed to let the others know about the delivery taking place in a couple of days and wrap up some more paperwork and fine tuning of her network before calling it quits for the day. She unplugged her laptop and left the room, finding herself actually looking forward to her downtime for more than the usual reasons for a change.  
Loki looked at the screen, smirking slightly to himself as he reread her parting message. She couldn’t get much clearer than what she’d typed into their chat space. Although he loathed most Midgardian technology, he had to admit that the ability to completely hide his identity was better this way since the Chitauri could track his magical signature when he used his power too much. He could do small things, which is why he’d been able to hack into the fledgling network that Miss Darcy Lewis had managed to set up after the fall of most of the eastern world and the complete chaos that erupted across the rest of the realm as a result. It was also what allowed him to listen to the various songs she had recommended to him over the course of the previous month. Considering the titles of the two she had just listed and the parting message, he was wondering if perhaps he’d moved a bit too quickly with her. He turned off the computer with a flick of his wrist and moved over to the window. He wasn’t really in Lithuania. He’d managed to cast a spell over the computer that he had to make it appear that he was somewhere much further away. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers noticed that he was living in a building just across from them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more build up and some potential sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's given me feedback so far. Sorry for the wait between chapters. School and family illnesses kept me from really being able to sit down and write this next chapter. I hope it doesn't seem like to long of a build up, but I want to be able to set up the way the world is right now. Also, there's a lot that I don't know a lot about that I'm writing about, like some of the tech and stuff. So I apologize if I get something wrong or it's something that's not possible for whatever reason. Also I don't own these characters, although I wouldn't mind visitation rights with Loki. MROWR! Also, I want to apologize if anything seems to close to any other stories out there. If it does, can I just say that it means that the stories were awesome enough to stick in my psyche enough to make it into my story and I had no intent to plagarize!!!!

Darcy woke up, enjoying the fact that she didn’t have to get up and go on rounds right away today. She still had her training to go through (she wasn’t quite up to the Black Widow’s or Agent Hill’s levels but she was mostly okay with that), but she had some down time and while she would use most of it on checking the network or working on improving it, she could do so from the comfort of her own set of rooms. That meant she essentially had a couple of options; either get up and get to training right away, thereby giving her the rest of the day to lounge around her rooms and be as much of a bum as the current state of things allowed or wait and get to training later on. With a mental groan, Darcy hauled herself out of her bed and padded into her bathroom. She really only had a bedroom, bathroom and a small living area, really more of a large studio/dorm room type setup. While this level had originally been much larger sets of suites, with everything that had gone down and so many more people now living in the tower, Tony had decided that several floors would be converted to a sort of boarding house/dormitory status. Darcy had a small fridge and a microwave in her rooms but otherwise there was a communal kitchen at both ends of each floor. Her floor housed many of the higher ups in the group, people like Maria Hill, Clint Barton, Natasha Romonov, etc. Tony had even left one of the smaller suites of rooms untouched since Thor and Jane insisted on staying together. Well that and Thor needed extra space or he tended to break things just by breathing. Darcy dragged on a pair of yoga pants and tank top and headed out her door to the gym. She was pretty sure Maria was already there, whether she had a day off or not, that woman was almost as fanatical about the gym as Natasha was. Darcy opened the door and spotted Clint and Maria grappling each other. Darcy got started warming up. She knew most of the basics at this point and just needed to keep training and keep improving. She stuck her headphones in and got started.  
Back upstairs a few hours later, Darcy walked around the closest kitchen unit, fixing herself a huge cup of coffee (she’d badgered Thor until he brought her a mug the size of which was usually used for Asgardian Ale for her damn caffeine fixes and she was going to USE it!), a couple of sandwiches and grabbed a few pickles and a couple of pre-cooked potatoes. She was trying to spend the rest of the day in her rooms hence loading up with enough food to get her through the rest of the day. She was going to start up her laptop and her connections to the network and not budge other than necessary.  
**********************************************************************************  
Darcy turned her network off and set her laptop on her bedside table. She didn't often bring it in her room to work her network but today had seemed like a good day to stay in her room. If she was in there working at least, no one would bother her short of an emergency. She'd spent the better part of her downtime actually chatting with a few of her contacts, mostly the one from Lithuania. There had been plenty of innuendo in their conversation and Darcy had made a couple of very blatant comments at one point. Whoever the contact was, he seemed interested, but never seemed to want to take it further than some very intense flirting, barely skirting into truly naughty territory. Darcy plugged her iPod into the computer, and turned the volume up. She was ready to relax for the rest of the evening. Her upcoming week had her pulling the first shift rounds and this day was mostly about letting her adjust her sleep schedule for it. She turned on one of her playlists and rolled her shoulders, feeling tense. As The Pretty Reckless started pounding through her set of rooms, she felt some of her tension begin to fade and she started dancing slightly as she began to lose herself in the music. Dancing around her room was one of the few things she still allowed herself to do that were left over from the time BEFORE. While she knew some of the team would look at her like she was crazy if she told them that she still danced around, she couldn't help it. Dancing did more to help her maintain a relatively normal level of stress and tension more so than hitting things did or shooting people did. Nearly everyone else seemed to be able to work out their issues with, mostly, carefully controlled violence. Not Darcy. Although she spent more time on the network than actually getting into fights, knowing that she was one of the primary collectors of info for the varying teams was a little emotionally weighted. Especially when it wasn't anywhere near what she had planned to do with her life. SO Darcy danced. As The Pretty Reckless slipped into Halestorm's I Get Off, Darcy put a little extra sexy in her dancing. She was feeling more than the regular tension since Mr. Lithuania hadn't decided to take her up on her not that subtle hints of cybersex.

Unknown to Darcy, her webcam switched back on while she started dancing around her room, getting ready for bed. 

Loki couldn't believe that his contact with the Avengers/SHIELD group was currently prancing around her room in next to nothing. He'd managed to push a little of his magic into the computer to flip her webcam back on with the hopes that he'd be able to garner some more information about the facilities that she was currently residing in but instead, Darcy Lewis was dancing around her room as if the world wasn't in dire straits. He shook his head somewhat confused by her actions and went to turn off the connection, figuring that he would have to wait until a later time to get more information on the facility. He still wasn't sure how to reveal himself to the group and even if he finally did, he wasn't sure what the exact response would be. He looked back at the screen for a moment, shrugged then flicked his fingers, bringing sound through into his hideaway. Maybe the music would give him some more information about this strange girl he was in contact with. He had observed that music seemed to be of huge import to most of these feeble mortals that occupied Midgard. It would be interesting to see if that held true throughout, especially considering that his object of observation was alone in her room while she moved to the now pounding through his skull beat. He ignored the small part of him that got excited about watching a nearly naked Darcy Lewis swinging her hips round.

Darcy was enjoying dancing out her frustrations to the music. Especially because she was imagining her cyber pen pal sneaking a peek through her curtains while he danced. She swiveled her hips around as she turned back to the bathroom, slowly peeling off the tank top she was wearing, until she was in front of her mirror wearing only her shorts and bra. AS her hands came back down, she dragged them lightly over her breasts, feeling them shiver and start to come to life in the slightly cool air, even through the protection of her bra. It was one of the nicer ones she had left (so sue her for wearing it in the hopes that she might have been able to take it off on camera for someone). She couldn't help but let her fingers continue to brush back and forth over her nipples, feeling them pucker up and become heavy feeling. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt tingles slowly start to fire down to her lady parts. She'd been on the edge of some serious sexual frustration a lot more than usual lately. And Mr. Lithuania's seeming denseness about her, to her, obvious overtures had just been beyond frustrating. Darcy let one of her hands drift down her stomach softly, barely brushing past the skin, just enough to raise slight goose bumps and make her shiver and moan softly. She let her fingers travel further south, ghosting over her lower lips still covered by her panties. She bit her lip and leaned back against the wall of her bathroom for a moment, letting her fingers still tease herself gently. 

Loki couldn't tear his eyes away from what his screen was suddenly revealing to him. This mortal, this Darcy Lewis, was seemed to be pleasuring herself and was completely unaware that he could still see her. 'Well', Loki thought to himself with a smirk, 'might as well enjoy the show. After all, she seems to be enjoying it.' Loki flicked his fingers at the computer briefly, getting it to zoom in on Darcy. As he watched her bite her lower lip, he felt himself grow hard inside his pants, pushing against the leather. 'OH this might be trouble, but it's not like I have anything else to do for the immediate time,' he thought with a low chuckle, and, after divesting himself of his constricting pants, settled in to watch the rest of the show.

Darcy realized that she wasn't just going to be able to stop at this point. She was too mentally invested in imagining her unknown cyber pal getting an eyeful. So she moved over to her bed, pulling the bottom drawer of her nightstand open. She reached in and pulled out what looked like a small chest. She flipped it open and pulled something out of it. Loki couldn’t see what she was doing really because her back was to the camera. But within a few moments his eyes opened wider as she whipped off both her bra and panties, revealing a truly impressive set of breasts. Loki could feel his mouth drying out slightly as he palmed himself at the sight. Well, this was not what he had expected but he wasn't averse to seeing it. She was a truly interesting mortal. As he looked closer, he noticed that that she had something dangling from her breasts. Loki drew in a shuddering breath as he realized she had rings pierced through her nipples. He could feel himself growing even harder in his hand and he imagined tugging on each of them in turn. Damn! When had he become so invested in visualizing further pleasure with this mortal! He groaned as she settled back on the bed and pulled something out and ran it down her lower lips, parting her legs enough for him to get a good look. With another hand flick, he managed to zoom the camera in more and noticed that not only did the object she was using resemble a rather large cock in itself, but she was also pierced down below. Loki groaned again, rather loudly and began to stroke himself a bit more firmly. The things he was envisioning doing to her delectable body, By the Norns! He watched her lips part on a gasp as she slid the artificial cock through her lips, rubbing it up against where he knew that little bundle of nerves rested where her curls should have been. How did she manage to keep herself so smooth?! ?! He watched with ragged breaths and faster strokes as Darcy inserted the cock inside her glistening quim and felt his stomach clench hard, imagining that it was him filling her up so well and making her writhe upon her bed. Darcy started moving the cock faster as she tugged at one of her nipples sharply before letting her free hand drift down to start rubbing against her clit. Loki’s strokes on his own cock became increasingly faster, to mirror the speed of the strokes sliding in and out of Darcy. Loki clenched his teeth in near pain at how hard he was by now and in trying not to achieve release before the girl on his screen. He was no green boy! He was not going to allow his body to spend himself before she did! AS he watched Darcy arch her back up sharply and release a cry of satisfaction, he felt his own release spill over his hand and his own breath left him in a swift rush as he leaned back in his chair.  
Darcy released a long sigh as she enjoyed the feeling of relaxation that followed her orgasm. After a few moments she sat back up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed, wanting to grab a snack. As she bent over to put her toy away, she felt a little lightheaded and stumbled slightly, sitting abruptly down on the floor. Grabbing the edge of her bedside stand, she noticed the light indicating the webcam was blinking at her.  
‘What the? I know I turned that thing off,’ Darcy muttered to herself and peered closer at the computer, bringing the home screen up to see what was going on.  
Loki panicked slightly at realizing he was nearly caught and with a flick of his wrist, he cleaned himself up and turned off the connection entirely. AS he sat there, fuming at himself for nearly allowing himself to be caught by a mere slip of a mortal girl (no matter how damn arousing that last few minutes had been and DAMN it had been arousing!) he was much too involved in his own plans to let this happen again. He would not continue to think about her. She was out of his system now. NO more distractions from her. He didn’t even think about the fact that he had recorded and saved the entire thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I tried putting in more line breaks but it's not showing up in the published version. Grrrr. I shall find a way to fix this problem. I promise.


End file.
